Zoey 101: A Twilight Story
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: Zoey and Dustin moved to Fair View where her cousins Hayley Steele and her two brothers live with the rest of her friends after learning that their parents died in a mysterious crash that she decided to do something about it and live with her cousin in her dad's side ... leaning new secrets and finds herself drawn to the mysterious Logan Reese... based on Twight just different.


**A Twilight Story: Zoey 101 Version**

**Okay so let me get this straighten out before hand so I'll tell you guys what this story is about.**

**Basically this story is based on from Twilight only with The Little Mermaid twist kind of way seeing there's going to be some stories based on Twilight in fan fiction why don't I start by writing a story based on mermaids in twilight version. Don't worry there's going to be vampires, and werewolf's in this along with being a wizard, witch or being a fairy; there's a few changes instead of a guy being a supernatural why doesn't a girl become a supernatural like being a mermaid. I got this idea from this movie commercial it had a girl become a witch and fell in love with a human I forgot what the movie was called but it looked good so that's pretty much how I got that idea except the girl is a mermaid so you can see my dilemma here.**

**So, to get to the point I also love Zoey 101 hence of this story I'm going to add How to Rock, the Troop, & Victorious with some guest stars to play new characters. There's going to be some difference in this story first of… Zoey's parents they were alive for some quite some time until they died in a mysteries car crash leaving Zoey in charge for herself and her little brother to move to a new city where the story will take place living with their relatives and there's going to be some drama but you'll just have to wait and see!**

**~*~Characters of Zoey 101~*~**

_Zoey Brooks (human) she comes to a normal school of Fairytale High where she was introduced to several people thanks to her older cousins Hayley and noticed that they're all hiding secrets from one another. She was determined to find out but, didn't think it was serious to begin with. She just knew everything was changing around her knowing she's not a huge fan of change; first she lost her parents thru a car crash thanks to a drunk driver…then she was told that she and her brother Dustin were moving to Fairview Vista to live with their aunt Skye who is their godmother/guardian/aunt to take care of the kids and vowed to herself that she wouldn't fall in love since most of everyone that she knew and cared about are all gone. Along the way she slowly falls in love with the mysterious Logan Reese although she denied she had any feelings towards the guy since he was a major jerk towards her but, her heart has other ideas, reconnects with her older cousin Hayley and her two brothers who are twins Otto and Sam with new friends Kacey Simon, Tori Vega, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky Cat Valentine and the rest of their friends as they dive deep into this unknown world (Huge fan of Zogan4eva)_

_Dustin Brooks (human) he's the youngest brother of Zoey who took care of him while growing up as their parents were away in a business trip that's when he heard that his parents died thru a car crash that turned his life upside down. That's when he learned that he was moving away to live with his cousin in New York at first he was angry but, knew deep down they had to move away because they didn't want any sympathy towards their friends and neighbors who knew their parents well…he didn't know what was going on … all he knew was that he's the man of the house to watch over his older sister even though she's the oldest… he made a promise to his dad to watch over in case something were to happen to them then the next thing he knew… his parents were gone… he didn't know what to think… his sister is the only family he has left besides his cousins and would do anything to protect her._

_Logan Reese (werewolf) he's a student in Fairytale High that looks about 21 even though he swears he's only 17; he didn't believe in love at first due to the fact his parents are divorced until he met Zoey Brooks and finds himself drawn towards her when she first came to Fairview even though he's too stubborn to admit it that but, knew he needed to stay away from her for her own protection. His older cousin Jake told him not to get too close to her or else it would ruin everything for everyone even though he denies there's anything going on with her but, his heart has other ideas for the new girl. She even discovered what he is and confirms their love to each other, despite his "condition," along the way, obstacles and hard times came up that they have to work together to overcome into this different world._

_Lola Martinez (mermaid powers are water & ice powers) she's also the student of Fairytale and cousins with Tori and Trina Vega; she's also one of the best friends of Zoey Brooks (new girl), Quinn Pensky, Kacey, Simon, Stevie Baskara, Hayley Steele, Cat Valentine, Tori and Trina Vega (cousins) along with the rest of her friends. She can be very dramatic towards a lot of things including small danger species (spiders, snakes, etc) but, one thing she knows it that she wants to fall in love and can concur anything until she finds herself drawn into a certain boy Michael Barrett despite how they never talked before … she couldn't help but, slowly fall in love with him that left them to be a couple despite the obstacles that comes thru their way._

_Michael Barrett (wizard) he's another student; he's one of the few people that connects with Logan and Chase despite how they are merely opposites of each other but, they have some common when it comes with sports. He's also in love with Lola Martinez despite how they never talk to each other before but, would do anything to keep her happy; also people known him thru his cousin Andre Harris and Kacey Simon who are pretty much who's very close with despite how they have the same friends with one another._

_Chase Matthews (vampire) he's another student; he's sort of an outcast until he met Michael after when Vince Blake made fun of him that lead them to fight and since then they became best friends. He's not really into sports though he's more into drama clubs which left him to become friends with Lola to begin with along with Hayley, Kacey, Cadence, Stevie and their friends. He's very friendly towards others but, keeps his distant towards certain people but, put aside their differences to help out from an expected feeling that's coming towards their home town._

_Quinn Pensky (witch powers mix chemicals & physic) she's another student and cousin to Felix; in a way she's sort of an outsider but, got acquainted towards Zoey and Lola along with the rest of the girls. Her major is pretty much with engineer science or something like that despite how people find her weird (lol) she's always seen to do mix odd chemicals. Zoey, Michael, Chase, Tori and Beck are the first ones to find out what she was along the way; at first she totally freaked out but, learned their secrets as well so they kept a promise to keep quiet unless it was really necessary although considering Zoey is human; she finds her very friendly despite everything._

_**Guest Stars… [thru the story]**_

**The Troop.**

_Jake Collins (werewolf) he's a student in Fairytale High and best friends with Zander, Kirby and Felix; he's also the older cousin of Logan Reese thru their dad and mom (who are siblings) so their pretty close; they even have the same taste in girls; Jake's werewolf side (imprint) Hayley Steele when they first met although he never admit to himself at first but, along the way they became friends where he finds himself in love with her while his cousin Logan Reese is conflicted with his feelings with Hayley's cousin Zoey; he also learned that Hayley is hiding a secret which left him a bit offended that she would hide something that huge from him where she argued back that he was hiding something too so that left them to fight then somehow they admitted they liked each other which left them to be quiet with an awkward silence then out of nowhere they kissed hungrily despite that both their cousins Logan and Zoey were there to witness everything without their knowledge they walked backwards slowly leaving them by themselves._

_Hayley Steele (fairy; her powers are shining suns and moon; also she can transform into a mermaid thru the 3rd level to become stronger) she's a student in Fairytale High and best friends Kacey Simon, Cadence Nash and Stevie Baskara along with her two cousins Zoey Brooks and Dustin Brooks despite how they both lost their parents; she's still a bit conflicted with her feelings for Jake though until she found out his secret being a werewolf; at first she was very upset but, then realized she's also hiding a secret … so it took them awhile to admit that that they ended up making out with each other; huge fan of Jayley4eva._

_Felix Garcia (wizard) he's a student in Fairytale High; he's also cousins to Quinn Pensky despite how people call her weird; you'd find him defending his cousin very seriously since he's quite protected with her that would leave people to stop making fun of her even though she can take care of herself; not a lot of people knows this but, he's best friends with Jake, Kirby, Zander and the guys in the group despite how they have the same friends you would see him mostly with Jake and Kirby where they would have a "Poker Night" with the guys; he also noticed a uneasy feeling that someone was coming thru their path but, didn't think of it much until they threaten to hurt Zoey and Dustin (Hayley's cousin) despite how they didn't do anything._

_Cadence Nash (fairy-her powers are dragon fire & freeze; she can also transform into a mermaid thru the 3rd level to become stronger) she's also another student in Fairytale High; everyone in the school would keep their distance away from her because of how she eats quite a lot of food; sometimes even more then 24 hamburgers leaving Zoey to stare at her dumbfounded where Hayley would tell her that Candy's stomach can hold that amount of food; trying not to reveal a lot of things towards her cousin Hayley says leaving Candy to happily agree with that. She finds herself drawn to Kirby despite how they're sort of friends but, somehow they fell in love with each other. She's also best friends with Hayley Steele, Kacey Simon & Stevie Baskara but, good friends with the rest of their friends including Hayley's cousins Zoey & Dustin Brooks._

_Kirby Cadworth (werewolf) he's another student in Fairytale High; he's more of a goof ball like Jake where they both would talk about comics together with Felix despite how they don't hang out with one another except outside of school but, sometimes they do so it's not that bad. He's best friends with Jake Collins, Felix Garcia, Zander Robbins & the guys but, like Jake, Zander & Beck; his werewolf side (imprint) Cadence when they first met each other despite how he tries really hard not o make her uncomfortable but, found themselves drawn to one another where they ended up together in the end J_

**How to Rock**

_Kacey Simon (fairy-her powers are music, wind & water; also she can transform into a mermaid after the 3rd level of become a strong fairy) she's also another student in Fairytale High; she made friends with Zoey very quickly because they both something in common; they both love to sing and dance despite how Zoey doesn't like to show it towards others leaving her to tell her that no matter what she decides to do she'll be there to support her decision. She finds herself drawn to Zander Robbins (a/n: who just happens to be one of her male best friends) but, also find out his secret; at first she was very upset but, then realized she's hiding a secret from him as well.. leaving them to have a confrontation with one another that left them to admit they're in love with each other in awkward silence… then Zander her it doesn't change how he feels about her despite everything… leaving her to agree that they ended up kissing each other and got together Zacey4ver._

_Zander Robbins (werewolf) he's another student that looks about 21 but, swears he's 17 just like the rest of his friends; he just looks older towards a lot of people. Despite everything he's a lot smarter then he looks. He's best friends with Jake Collins, Kirby Cadworth, Felix Garcia along with the guys that comes in "Poke Night" every two weeks at their house; they would switch over every two weeks; when he first met Kacey his werewolf side (imprint) her without her knowledge although… her older brother Tyson narrowed his eyes towards him leaving him to shift uncomfortable but, knew he's going to have to accept it. He and Kacey learned that they've been keeping secrets from each other that left them to talk and be together despite his "condition" where they had to work together to overcome the threats in their home town._

_Stevie Baskara (witch-powers freeze, telekinesis & orbs to one place to another) she's another student but, unlike her friends she's best friends with Kacey Simon, Hayley Steele & Cadence Nash despite they're completely opposites of each other. She has four older brothers who are wizards just like herself but, became good friends with Hayley's younger cousin Zoey Brooks and learned a few things about her; despite how she noticed that Logan Reese Jake's younger cousin been staring at her a lot these past few days; she had a feeling he had strong feelings for her and felt a bit conflicted towards her; she felt herself drawn towards Felix though and found out that they have a lot in common that they ended up together despite the threat passing thru their town._

_Grace King (vampire) she's another student in Fairytale High; she's not like any vampires though she's very friendly and nice but, keeps her distance towards others; she's the only person who can calm down her best friend who she considers as a sister. They both veterans diets (they drink animal blood) not human blood. She's also known to be very perky and good friends with both Molly and Kacey considering they used to be best friends before…that sometimes she would hide her feelings towards Nelson because they're quite the opposites of each other._

_Molly Garfunkel (vampire) she's another student in Fairytale where people are slightly scared of her because she's the head of the Perfs (short for Perfect) Kacey used to be the Queen of the Perfs but, quit due to differences between them… so everyone is now scared of her and her clique of Perfs. Everyone thinks that she and Jade are soul sisters who hate other girls because of how pretty they are; Molly and Kacey are sworn enemies but, can be acquaintances with one another… she's conflicted with her feelings towards Kevin Reed despite she calls him a total geek (lol) but, knew deep down she's starting to like him that left him to slowly open her stone heart._

_Nelson Baxter (wizard) he's another student in Fairytale; he makes friends with the new girl Zoey Brooks who's a lot friendly but, can be very shy sometimes. Although he did noticed that Logan narrowed his eyes towards him so he felt a bit uncomfortable because of it but, Michael told him not to worry about him so he keeps his distance but, sometimes he can be very scared towards Logan so he made sure to stay with Michael in case he tries to do something even though Michael told him Logan wouldn't do anything unless you provoke him then you're fine. He's also best friends with Kevin despite they're both scardy cat so he tries to be brave in front of Grace where his friends can tell he's very much in love with her._

_Kevin Reed (wizard) he's another student; he also makes friends with Zoey Brooks (Hayley's cousin) even though he can tell that she's pulling away from people where Hayley explained in low tones that her cousins lost their parents a few months ago… so it takes awhile for her to open up towards them which he understood and hopes to help her console her lost with their parents; his feelings towards Molly is also conflicted because well… she's a huge bully with her partner in crime Jade even though there's nothing he can do without any knowledge that his heart has other ideas towards her._

**Victorious**

_Tori Vega (mermaid-powers wind, invisibility & water) she's another student; she and Trina are both cousins to Lola despite how people always confuse her with Lola because they look alike even though they are quite opposites of each other; Tori loves to sing, write songs and dances while her cousin Lola's an actress which lead her to be in the drama department with some friends. She's one of the friends that Zoey's close with despite how she's always been curious about Zoey's life back home… which lead her to open up towards her little by little. She finds herself drawn towards Beck Oliver (her male best friend) so she's a bit conflicted with that… they both learned they been hiding secrets from each other so you can say there's a lot of tension with a lot of their friends but, in the end they'd end up together (Bori4ver)_

_Trina Vega (mermaid-powers: fire and makes a massive storm & thunder) she's a graduate student from Fairytale High leaving her sister and cousin who looks like twins to prepare themselves for the outcome; she's also best friends with Kacey's older brother Tyson despite they don't talk much but, they're very close friends. They're both in the counsel for the supernatural._

_Beck Oliver (werewolf) he's another student in Fairytale High; he's also best friends with Andre Harris, Jake Collins, Zander Robbins, along with the guys but, kept his cool towards others; he's also best friends with Tori Vega & the girls. His werewolf side (imprints) his best friend Tori Vega since her first day of school where she transferred from another school. She even made a huge impression to everyone that attended there so that left him to fall in love with her but hides it well. He even learned that they're both hiding huge secrets from each other despite his "condition" they both admitted their feelings and ended up together; Bori4eva)_

_Andre Harris (wizard) he's another student; he's cousins with both Michael Barrett and Kacey Simon with her older brother Tyson who's in the council; he's a bit conflicted with his feelings towards Jade even though they're suppose to hate each other he can't help himself to feel protected with her despite how their sworn enemies with one another. He also learned that there's more to Jade then she lets on despite how everyone is scared of her and Molly; he even wrote a song about her which she doesn't know about it except his best friend Tori where they're all hiding secrets from each other that in the end he and Jade ended up together._

_Cat Valentine (mermaid-powers talks to animals and nature) she's another student and best friends Tori Vega, Hayley Steele, Kacey Simon, Cadence Nash & Jade West despite how they don't hang out with the same group of friends but, outside of school you'll see her hanging out with Tori mostly because they're both mermaids; there's a lot of clique's of groups that Zoey's going to notice but, despite everything she's very friendly, kind of slow but, innocent; also her feelings for Robbie are starting to grow by the minute but, doesn't like to admit that to herself because she gets scared easily so she's very conflicted by her feelings._

_Jade West (vampire)she's another student and best friends with Molly Garfunkel but, keeps her distance towards others; also mean, rude, can be a bully sometimes but, can be decent sometimes; people always thought she and Tori were sworn enemies which they are but, somehow they're sort of friends thru Cat because she's both best friends with them both which she won't admit out loud; her feelings towards Andre are a bit confuse but, conflicted at the same time; she's also very protected with her twin brother Robbie even though he hangs out with a puppet name Rex which left her to roll her eyes on that._

_Robbie Shapiro-West (vampire) he's another student and quite the opposite of his sister Jade; unlike his sister he's very sweet, goofy, kind of weird... because he hangs out with a puppet name Rex which scares Zoey a bit but, Hayley assures her.. it's nothing to serious so she just shrugged it off and went her way to her class leaving Logan to shake his head at the scene and be on his way as well.. his love life I would have to say he's very much in love with Cat despite she won't admit to herself but, along the way after they both learned the threats that's coming their way they both admitted to each other (finally) so everyone of their friends have love triangle drama but, will work it out in the end. You'll see what I mean._

**Also guest stars…**

_Jean Luc Bilodeau as Jordan Steele (Hayley's, Otto & Sam's older brother also he's a merman-short for a mermaid but, for guys; his powers are fire & invisibility) which left him to be the oldest thru his siblings. He's also quite protected with his two cousins Zoey and Dustin where his little cousin Dustin looks up to him as his hero which left him to chuckle at that; he's also best friends with Tyson Simon & Trina Vega where they're in the counsel together for the supernatural. His girlfriend is Rocky and tends to get very protected with his girlfriend and his siblings despite how they can take care of each other._

_Cole Sprouse as Samuel Lee Steele "Sam" twin brother to Otto (merman-he's a mermaid but, for the guys; his powers are muscles and fly) he's the smart one in his family (inherited that from his mother) at first he used to be one of those kids who doesn't know how to have fun but, thanks to his brothers despite Hayley's protest he learned to let loose once in awhile; he's the boyfriend to_

_Dylan Sprouse as Oswald Jeans Steele "Otto" older twin to Sam (merman-he's a mermaid but, for the guys, he has powers which are speed and physic) he's more of a slack kind of guy but, works hard thanks to his sister Hayley; he's and Sam are both best friends with Dustin (their cousin) but, learned a few things; they both think that both Zoey and Dustin are like them but, couldn't really tell but, hopes it's true because then he'll have someone to hang out with despite he hangs out with his brother sometimes he wants to do his own thing plus he's very conflicted with his feelings towards Leila and wishes he knew how to fix things towards their friendship even though his heart has other ideas towards her._

_Alexa Vega Pena as Rocquelle "Rocky" Vixen Martinez; older sister to Lola but, cousins with Tori and Trina Vega; unlike her cousin Trina she's the opposite of her-she's very protected with her family despite they tend to fight a lot; she's the girlfriend of Jordan's even though they tend to fight a lot but, they do love each other._

_Brenda Song as Leila Wu Lee (mermaid) she's best friends with Rocky and Joanne and finds herself to fall in love with one her best friends little brother Otto but, hides her feelings towards him even though she has no knowledge he feels the same the way towards her so their friendship is tested on how they feel about each other._

_Emma Watson as Joanne Meyers (Jo for short-witch her powers are water and ice) she's best friends with Tyson but, finds herself drawn to him along the way but, eventually they ended up together leaving Kacey to squeal very happy because she's loves her as if she was her older sister which left her startled but, chuckled at that; also she's the head of the counsel for witches & wizards everywhere; she's one of the good witches (: which was one of the reasons how Kacey and her get along so well._

_Romeo Miller as Tyson Maxwell Simon (Ty for short-head of the supernatural counsel) he's also merman/fairy head king despite his dad is one as well; he's like the 2nd head after his father actually; his feelings are conflicted towards Jo because they're best friends but, eventually they ended together leaving him to drop his jaw in shock when his sister was ecstatic with the news._

_Debbie Ryan as Alejandra Candie Meyers "Lexy" she's the youngest sister of Joanne despite how people always say that sisters should get along all the time despite the fights with one another; these two are very much best friends so whenever Lexy has a problem (like boyfriend problems) she would come to her older sister Joanne for advice. She and Sam are very much in love despite how they can annoy each other and very smart; they both got that from their parents._

**_Prologue…_**

_I haven't given that much thought on how I would die although I had enough reasons to last me a few months but even if I did it wouldn't imagine it like this in my wildest dreams to actually come true._

_I stared without even breathing that is across the long room, into the dark eyes if the strange mysteries hunter as he looked pleasantly smiled back at me…Surely it's a good day to be in this place of someone else, someone who would fall in love; noble, trustworthy even it should could for something right?_

_I knew that if I never gone to Bella Vista I wouldn't be facing death right now but as terrified as I was I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When the lives of others that you dream so far beyond any expectations, it isn't reasonable to grieve when it would come to the end. The stranger smiled almost too friendly to smile as he was about to slather forward to kill for me my entire death. Falling in love isn't something that I take likely but, when you meet someone who shows you the world… it would change on how you see things in life like my daddy always says "Love can do crazy things to people," I guess it would explain a lot since I'm very much in love with my werewolf. Cheers darling ;)_

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**

**so what do you think of the introduction?**


End file.
